Should Be Dancing
by Trinity Bellwoods
Summary: You can't continue on like this. You should be.....dancing. (Sydney & Vaughn)


SHOULD BE DANCING  
  
  
  
FANDOM: Alias.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMERr: I don't own Alias/Syd/Vaughn, blah blah blah......  
  
  
  
PAIRING: Sydney and Vaughn.  
  
SPOILERS: None.  
  
ARCHIVING: Just email me aliasfiction@fan-atic.org  
  
RATING: General  
  
SUMMARY: What if I told you, you should be dancing?  
  
EMAIL ME: aliasfiction@fan-atic.org  
  
CHECK IT OUT: http://alias.fan-atic.org  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
This is my first stab at writing an Alias fiction. It's nothing serious, and I would never expect to see something like this on the show, but I wrote it for a friend :) Um, it's sorta Alternate-Universe, because both Syd and Vaughn have too much time on their hands ;) lol. Anyways, I'll leave you to read. Please leave feedback, because I really had fun writing this, I think I see more stories topiced on Alias in my (near) future! And I have no idea if I spelt the names right, so please correct me if I'm wrong!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney rested her cheek on her hand, watching the tv screen blankly. It wasn't even turned on. Why? Because she was too worried. Her handler, Vaughn, had been sent on a mission two days ago to Japan, and he would let Sydney know anything about it. That meant it was too risky, and he didn't want to worry her. Why? Because he was more then her handler....he.....wasn't even a aquaintance,...he was...Micheal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Groaning softly, Sydney picked herself up off of the couch. She froze when she heard her phone ring. This was it, do or die. It was either "someone calling for Joey's Pizza", or her father, breaking the news. Pursing her lips, she snatched up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sydney, Sydney! I need you to get out of there as soon as possible! Vaughn was just assassinated, Slone is heading over there now! Run!" Will's urgent voice threw Sydney back into reality. What? She couldn't even comprehend! Was Will alright?...Vaughn was....dead? Forcing back tears, Sydney dropped the reciever, and flew to her door. She pulled it open, and almost screamed when she saw a dark figure in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
She didn't have any idea who it was, but she landed a punch square in his jaw. Just as she was about to tear past him (or her), she heard a groan. Turning around abruptly, she watched the now-framiliar sillouhette climb to his feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Shit, Syd. This is the last time I suprize you." he moaned. Sydney gasped, closing the distance and wrapping her arms tightly around Vaughn's middle. She could feel him rubbing his jaw, hoping a egg wouldn't be there in the morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I hate you." she whispered, burying her face in his shirt. She knew that anybody could be watching, but she didn't care. You never know how much you truly love someone until it's too late and their lost. Or in this case, fooling the crap out of her. " Are you sure you should be here?....What if you get caught...."  
  
  
  
  
  
" I brought chinese." Vaughn murmured, as they walked back into her apartment. Sydney checked the hall foolishly before she shut and locked the door. If anyone had been spying, it was too late now. They were caught but good.  
  
  
  
  
  
" You also scared the shit out of me. Tellin' Will I was dead so that you could suprize me! Couldn't you at least say you got stuck in Tai Pai or somethin'?" Sydney exclaimed. Vaughn chuckled softly, pushing the hair back behind her ears. She looked more then disshevled.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sorry. But I needed this to be complete and utter suprize. And don't get mad at Will, I put him upto it." Vaughn explained, crossing the room to Sydney's CD player. He put in a CD, and once the first chords echoed throughout the room, Sydney started laughing. She was embarrased, placing a hand to her forehead. Vaughn turned back to face her, a sly smirk on his face. " You remember this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, uh huh, Ah, uh huh.  
  
You got a cute way of talking.  
  
You got the better of me.  
  
You snap your fingers when I'm walking.  
  
Like a dog, hanging on your leash.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Of course I remember this." she giggled, taking his extended hand. They begun dancing to the music, swaying around the room. Sydney listened as Micheal sung along softly, his breath tickling her earlobes and neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
You make me feel like dancing,  
  
I wanna dance the night away.  
  
You make me feel like dancing,  
  
I wanna dance the night away.  
  
You make me feel like dancing,  
  
I wanna dance the night away.  
  
  
  
  
  
" This was playing the first time we danced, and kissed." Micheal spoke softly, letting his hands linger on her back. Just as she was about to reply, he swung her forward. She laughed hysterically, watching as the room spun around her. " That was one year ago in........ten seconds."  
  
  
  
  
  
I feel like dancing, whoo  
  
  
  
Dancing, whoo,  
  
Dance the night away  
  
I feel like dancing, whoo  
  
Dancing, whoo,  
  
Dance the night away  
  
  
  
  
  
" 9.........8.........7..........6.........5.......4.........3......2......."  
  
  
  
  
  
It's four in the morning,  
  
I ain't gonna talk, no no no no,  
  
Just hold me tight,  
  
And leave on the lights  
  
Cause I don't wanna go home  
  
  
  
  
  
" Happy Anniversary, Sydney." Micheal grinned, feeling her wrap her arms around his waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Happy Anniversary." she whispered back. She knew there was something else Mike wanted to ask her, but decided to let it be until he was ready to talk. She could sense things like this, expessially when it came to Mike.  
  
  
  
  
  
You make me feel like dancing,  
  
I wanna dance the night away.  
  
You make me feel like dancing,  
  
I wanna dance the night away.  
  
You make me feel like dancing,  
  
I wanna dance the night away.  
  
  
  
  
  
" You know what I got you as a present?" he continued. Sydney shook her head 'no'. " If you had had anything to do with this, you would have been killed. I didn't tell you. Your father didn't tell you. I told everyone that if they said as much as one word, I would shoot them on the spot. Sydney, yesterday at noon, SD-6 was taken down. Sloane was killed, Syd. Your free."  
  
  
  
  
  
I feel like dancing, whoo  
  
Dancing, whoo,  
  
Dance the night away  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney immediately stopped dancing, and looked at him. Tears began to well up in her eyes, as she pulled him close once again. Mike wrapped his arms around her, and tugged her closer as well. He knew all along that if Sydney knew at least one word of the downfall of SD-6, she would have tried to bring them down with them. And she would have been killed for being a double agent.  
  
  
  
  
  
I feel like dancing, whoo  
  
Dancing, whoo,  
  
Dance the night away  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you......" Sydney whispered, burying her face as far as she could into his chest. She knew it had been for the best, her safety included.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sydney, you need a real life. You need to live in a nice house in Tennessee, you need three kids and a husband, and a dog, and a real job, Sydney. A real job that real people have. Not a double agent. Sydney, you should be enjoying life. You should be dancing."  
  
  
  
  
  
I feel like dancing, whoo  
  
Dancing, whoo,  
  
Dance the night away  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney pulled away, staring into his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
" What do you mean? I should? What about you? What about us?" Sydney whispered. If he had meant he needed to be in her future, he would have said so. She knew he wouldn't sweeten up the truth. He would tell her straight out.  
  
  
  
  
  
I feel like dancing, whoo  
  
Dancing, whoo,  
  
Dance the night away  
  
  
  
  
  
" Micheal, your not answering me........Mike?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, shooby dooby doop do do do  
  
A whooo ooo  
  
Ah, shooby dooby doop do do do  
  
Ah, shooby dooby doop do do do  
  
Ah, shooby dooby doop do do do  
  
Ah, shooby dooby doop do do do  
  
  
  
  
  
" I can't give you everything, Sydney. I cannot give you everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mike I-" Sydney cut in. She could feel the tears begin to steal the corners of her eyes. Life without Micheal? Life without her father and SD- 6? She couldn't fathom it!  
  
  
  
  
  
" Uh uh. Let me finish." Micheal whispered, placing a finger to her lips. " I need to make sure your safe in the long run, I need to make sure you have a future." he continued. Sydney knew he was leaving out the word 'us' intentionally. Sydney watched him pull something from his pocket. " I know it's not what you expected us to turn out like, but......Sydney, I only have five words left to say to you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
And if you'll let me stay,  
  
We'll dance our lives away  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney felt her heart break in half. She knew what the words would be. We. Should. See. Other. People. She was about to strike him across the face with her hand, when his actual words came out. He held up one finger to each word that he stated. And at the end, he exposed what was in the small velvet box he had been carrying.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Will you marry me, Sydney?"  
  
  
  
  
  
You make me feel like dancing,  
  
I wanna dance the night away.  
  
You make me feel like dancing,  
  
I wanna dance the night away.  
  
You make me feel like dancing,  
  
I wanna dance the night away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney's mouth fell open.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was right.  
  
  
  
  
  
She deserved a normal life.  
  
  
  
  
  
She deserved three kids.  
  
  
  
  
  
She deserved a husband.  
  
  
  
  
  
She should be living normally.  
  
  
  
  
  
She should be.....dancing.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes, yes, Micheal. I will."  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Well, that was it *cringes*. Feedback is *really appreciated, as this is my first ever Alias fanfiction! Constructive critisium (I know I didn't spell that right!) is helpful, too! Let me know if you want a sequel :D I know it's like, crap, compared to the other story lines out there, but come on, man, lol I only started watching on the Season One finale!!!! 


End file.
